Purpose
by Zekegreymon13
Summary: Izuku has no parents no quirks and no friends but it will all change at UA as he finds family and a quirk. Dadzawa no harem and probably only IzuOcha and Aizawa and Nemuri.
1. Origin

In the year 2045 a baby who could glow was found baffling scientists everywhere then a month later another baby with a power was found. Pretty soon the whole world was experiencing this outbreak.

Chaos ensued and people feared the new powers and in order to create order governments created the hero program stating only those with licenses can use their quirk in public. But with heroes came villains and heroes were needed to protect the public.

Now a dream for little kids everywhere, Heroes began to multiply creating hero rankings. Fame and glory made money, so the higher rank a hero the more money they made. This created a lot of false heroes and problems.

But no Hero was more worthy then Izuku Midoryia a 14 year old junior high student. This is his story and how he changed the world and became the number 1 hero.

* * *

"Ah I'm gonna be late again" Izuku thought as ran down the hall to his class. Finally reaching the class room he took a breath and walked in. All the students ignored him already used to his tardiness. Trying to sneak in his name was called.

"Midoryia why are you late again?" The teacher asked sighing. "Well sir you uh see-" he replied being interrupted by Bakugo. "Useless Deku." He said earning a few laughs from his classmates.

"Ok ok that's enough sit down and get back on topic." The teacher said and continued teaching. "Why can't I do anything right all I want to do is get here and not be bothered by kachan." He thought again sitting down.

The day went by swiftly while Izuku zoned out he knew all this stuff already he was at the top of his class and already knew all the topics for the year. He thought about the past 14 years of his life. Ever since he was small he wanted to be like his hero all might.

He wanted to save people with a smile on his face and give people hope. There was just one problem. He had no quirk. Over the years he worked hard to put on muscle and speed and could easily outsmart his class but without a quirk everyone looked down on him.

He was just a piece of glass that could easily be broken his teachers said when he wasn't looking. Izuku wasn't an idiot he heard them and knew what they thought. He would prove them wrong he promised his parents he'd see it through. His father and mother believed in him and cared for him.

His father once said it's the heart not the quirk that matters. But sadly while on duty he and his wife died due to a villain.

He was left on his own because he had a solid sum of money from his parents and being quirkiness no one cared. That day he swore he would have his revenge and would do his best to become stronger and be a hero. True to his word for five years he became stronger and pushed himself beyond his limits.

Now only about forty minutes of class remained and the teacher made an announcement. "Now normally I would hand out the career applications but you all want to be hero's don't you." He said with the class yelling and showing off their quirks. "Hey teach don't lump me in with these idiots I'm the only one who'll succeed." Bakugo yelled out much to everyone's annoyance.

"Oh yes you and midoryia both applied for UA." The teacher stated, knowing the reaction he would get. "Damn teacher should of kept his mouth shut." Izuku thought getting a glare and laughs from his class.

Then after giving a speech about life for forty minutes the bell rang stopping the teacher. Izuku quickly grabbed his bag and took off for home. Thinking to himself he walked slowly and then out of nowhere he was grabbed.

"Shit didn't know he was in town oh well your body is small but it will do." Now realizing he was under attack Izuku tried to get away but the sludge villain was to slippery. Slowly being choked Izuku thrashed and ,pulling a knife from his pocket, swung.

" Well in not going down without a fight." Izuku thought. Bringing the blade down he hit the villains eye and was able to back away. "You piece of crap get over here." He screeched running towards Izuku. Closing his eyes be waited for the strike though it never came.

**Worry not citizen for I am here DETROIT SMASH!** A new voice yelled, blowing the sludge away and into bottles. **Are you all right there young man. **He asked walking over. "Yeah I had him on the ropes there for a second wait a second your all might." Izuku stated. **Haha young mean you have quite the spirit. Well I'll be off now be careful. **

"Ok thanks wait hold on al might the bott-." Izuku started but then was launched into the air with all might. **Hey let go young man this is ridiculous. **"If I let go I'll die." Izuku yelled. **Oh right give me a second. ** "dammit I'm reaching the time limit ." All might thought steaming.

They landed and All Might tried taking off immediately. "Wait!" Izuku yelled. **No I have to go. **Then he started smoking and in his place was a skeleton hacking out blood. "I'd really appreciate if you told no one about this." he said. "What happened?" Izuku questioned. All might lifted his shirt exposing a giant scar on his stomach.

"Lost most of my lung and my stomach." The skeleton replied. "All might I grabbed you because I had a question." Izuku stated now thinking of something. "Fine just hurry." He said. "Do you think me a quirkless kid can be a hero?" Izuku asked. "I don't think it would be a good idea it is simply to dangerous." He replied.

"Oh well ok." Izuku said already expecting it. "Sorry for wasting your time thanks anyways." He said going down the stairs and onto the street leaving all might behind. Thinking on the conversation he turned the corner and was startled by an explosion. He ran down the street and saw the scene.

The sludge villain from earlier was holding someone hostage and the heroes stood by watching. Only when Izuku saw who it was did time stop. He saw kachan being choked with a look of fear in his eyes. Izuku ran faster then he thought possible grabbing his knife and stabbed the villain in the eye again. Seizing the moment he dragged kachan away and throwing him to the heroes was dragged back.

"You again If I can't escape neither will you." He said grabbing Izuku.** Ah but not now because I am here Texas Smash! **Al might yelled appearing out of nowhere. Once Bakugo and Izuku were checked for injuries they were clear to go. After Izuku got chewed put by the hero's of course arguing he wouldn't of gotten involved if they did their jobs right.

On his way back home he heard a shout. **Wait young man. **All might yelled speeding in changing into his skinny form. "I must apologise I was wrong you can be a hero for even when you were told no you rushed in to save young Bakugo and seeing that gave me strength to move past my limits. I believe you are worthy to be my successor and inherit my quirk." All might finished. "Do you accept?"

"Ok all might but first one thing." Izuku said. "What is it." All might asked. "Call me Izuku."


	2. New family?

Ok guys I have a New way to right down thoughts. Thanks for the reviews guys yeah I'm sorry about rushing I need to fix that and I promise ill do my best. Also I will probably update hopefully weekly but schools starting soon and it gets hectic. Anyway enjoy.

_thoughts_

**All might**

"dialogue"

* * *

Izuku woke to a shining sun and singing birds wondering if the last days events were real. He got up and took his shower and made some food. Walking out the quiet home he made his way to the beach. "Young man you can become a hero." Is what all Might had said.

To Izuku this was a dream no one had believed in him in such a long time it felt unreal. He turned the corner and passed by some cheery people. _I wonder how he wants to train me at a dump. _Then it dawned on him. _He wants to make me clean it. It makes sense Heroes also help the community. _

He was only a block away when he heard a shout. Running towards the notice he saw a woman and a man. The man was trying to get her purse and had his back turned to Izuku. _I have to help maybe if I run and trip him then grab the woman and run. _Putting his plan into action he ran as quick as he could and crashed into the man.

"Quick run and get help I'll hold him!" He yelled. She did as told but while Izuku was turned the man froze him on the spot most likely his quirk. "Well well look here a wannabe hero I'm gonna have to kill you now for getting in my way." The man stalked by and pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Any last words hero in training." He mocked. Izuku was about to say something when a black blur came out of nowhere and punched him in the face. "Just one leave the kid alone." The new person who had just shown up said. He wore all black, had an unshaven face, and dark bags under his eyes.

* * *

Aizawa's POV

Aizawa was walking by a few stores looking for something to eat when a woman ran at him. "Please a villain attacked me in that ally and now a boy who saved me is fighting him." Aizawa quickly ran to the scene and saw a man pointing a gun at a frozen boy. "Got any last words." he heard him say. "Just one leave the kid alone." He said after punching him in the face sending him falling.

"You all right kid any injuries." He asked after chaining the guy up and setting the boy free. "Yeah thanks erasurehead." The boy said surprising Aizawa not many knew him because he was an underground hero. "You know me kid?" He asked the green haired teen. "Yeah my names Midoriya Izuku and I like Heroes and quirks your name is Erasurehead and you can erase quirks by looking at people." The boy now identified as Midoryia said.

_Hm smart kid knows alot its logical though living in a quirk filled society. _"well where are you headed." He asked. "On shit I'm late I need to get over to dagobah beach right away." Now Aizawa was interested dagobah was a dump what could he want there. "Want me to walk with you there." The cops were already here and he wanted to know what he was up to. "Oh sure let's go I need to hurry he's waiting."

* * *

Izuku's POV

_Crap I'm late All Might is not gonna be happy. _"Who's waiting for you." Erasurehead asked walking along side him. "You'll see." Izuku replied. They finally made it and a certain skinny tall blond man was sitting down waiting patiently. "I'm so sorry All Might I didn't mean to be late there was this villain and he was attacking some lady and I'm sorry.

All Might turned around and saw two people Izuku and Aizawa. "I'ts fine young Midoryia and why is Aizawa with you." He asked suprised. Now it was Izukus turn to be confused. "Who?" He asked and then he realized who he was with. "Oh." Aizawa then started talking. "Well this problem child over here rushed in to save a woman who was being mugged."

"Young Midoryia noble as ever I see. Well I bet you have questions Aizawa young Midoryia here is the successor I was looking for when I was applying to teach in UA. He showed me heroism yesterday and now I'm going to help him get into UA." All Might finished.

"Hmm seems like a logical choice but I want to be able to see through this as well here's my number Midoryia and Toshinori I'll put this as a group chat so if you need help I'll be around." When they were done he walked off. "Okay Midoryia let's get started you have 10 months to get into UA your body seems fit enough to handle my power so I'll give it to you already here eat this." He said passing a piece of hair to him.

"What why would I eat that it's gross." He said panicking. "Because you need my DNA so hurry up and **EAT EAT EAT." **he said turning into buff form shoving it down Izuku's mouth. He nearly through up a few times. _This is the worst hurgh. _**Okay that will take about 4 hours to digest so we'll start clearing the beach as heroes must also help the community. **"Ok let's get started." Izuku said as be started hauling trash away.

* * *

To say Izuku was tired was an understatement and All Might sitting on everything he pulled was not helpful as he thought back to when he said he was only 560 pounds. Nonetheless he kept working and cleared a decent sized portion of the beach. **You should be able to use it now let's see if it works yet just clench your buttcheeks and yell smash. **

So izuku stood there and tried to use his power. _Okay let me just search for something different in my body. _What he found was amazing. It was a vast ocean of power that could not be tamed and was overwhelming. He drew on this power and let out a punch. As soon as it was there it was gone leaving him with a broken arm. "Son of a freaking biscuit that hurts." He yelled.

**Hmm your body isn't used to all this power so it will take some time I'd say you can use 5 percent at most let's get you healed. **He said leaping away carrying Izuku. They made it to UA and Izuku marveled at the place. _Would be nicer if My arm wasn't broken._ All might led him to a nurses office. **Hey recovery girl I need you. **soon an old lady with a syringe for a cane walked out.

"Toshinori you idiot you should have warned him first." She then walked over to Izuku. "So your the new one are you well since Toshinori can't teach I guess you payed the price." She said and kissed his arm. Immediately Izuku felt tired but his arm was healed.

"Well take care I have things to so so get out I feel like I'll be seeing you a lot more." And with that they walked down the hall and bumped into one Aizawa. "On look problem child is here what did you do break an arm." He said in a tired voice.

All Might and Izuku gave each other an awkward glance. "You know what I don't want to know." He said noticing their reactions. "Hey Sho who you talking to?" A female voice called out. A women with long raven colored hair and beautiful features walked out and immediately noticed Izuku.

"Oh you must be Midoryia I'm Nemuri Kayama aka Midnight I've heard about your heroics no wonder my lovely scrub muffin over here likes you so much." She said earning a grumble from Aizawa and a sweatdrop from Izuku. "Its nice to meet you Kayama." Izuku said politely.

**Well I need to get going Izuku duty calls I will see you in the morning and good job today bye.** And with that All Might sped off somewhere. "Say Izuku Aizawa and I were about to go to lunch want to join us." Nemuri offered. "On no I can't do that I don't want to intrude." Izuku said. "Shut it problem child let's go I'm hungry."Aizawa said leaving no room for argument walking off.

"Well if you insist." Izuku said hesitantly. "Yes we do now come on." Nemuri cried yanking Izuku with her earning a yelp from the boy. They made there way to a small restaurant that sold noodles and sat down. Once they ordered Nemuri started asking Izuku all sorts of questions.

"So why do you wanna he a hero Izuku?" She asked curiously. "Because I made a promise to my parents who were heroes." He answered sadly. Aizawa and Nemuri both Exchanged looks after his use of past tense. "They were killed fighting a villain named muscular my dad was the Dragon Hero and my mom was a nurse." He said taking in a shaky breath.

"Oh Izuku I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up those memories." Nemuri apologized offering him a hug. "It's fine I moved on and it made me stronger because now I have something to right for." He said with determination.

"Izuku I hope you know if you ever need anything just call okay." Aizawa said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. He only knew the kid for a few hours but damn he was already feeling a connection. Then the noodles were finally brought out and they all ate until they we're full.

They left the restaurant and Izuku got go know the two more. Surprisingly enough Aizawa was a cat person and Nemuri was his girlfriend. When they noticed how late it was they offered Izuku to stay with them for the night. He gladly excepted as he was to tired to walk home.

He slept on the couch and before he fell asleep he thanked them for the day. "Thanks you two I don't know why but I feel like I can really trust you." He fell asleep and the two went to their room.

"You know shouta I really like this kid." She said getting close to her boyfriend. "You know I can agree with that. Then they kissed goodnight and fell asleep. Little did they know Izuku would become a permanent resident very soon.


	3. Family

**Sup dudes I'm back here is chap 3 yes I am still alive. **

* * *

Izuku POV

Just a month ago Aizawa had invited Izuku to sleep at his house and now Izuku was there almost every day. Whether it be to sleep or to train. (Aizawa said my combat sucked) He worked his cheeks off the past month and had trained one for all with little progress as his arm still hurt like hell every time it was used. Right now he was at the beach with Aizawa.

"Problem child stop mumbling I'm trying to sleep." Aizawa said in his bag. "Well I'm trying to use this power but every time I use it in my arms they break." "Well why just in your arms." He asked. "What do you mean?" "Well if why is it that all might's whole body buffs up and not just his arms when he punches?" Aizawa said.

Wait then that means I need to use my whole body and not just my arms of course it's so simple. "Hey you there?" He asked. "Yeah just wait a second." Okay let me just use my whole body and holy beans this hurts. "Can you even move like that?" He asked. "Yeah let me try." I walked to some trash and picked it up and slowly increased in wait until I reached the limit.

"Okay I think my limit is like 5% but if I keep working I will reach 15% by the exams." "Okay well let's go your times up and I'm hungry." Said Aizawa. We walked back to my apartment and I unlocked the door. "Wait hold on kid you live by yourself I thought you were in foster care or something." Aizawa asked slightly worried. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you yeah I do. My family was well off so I had enough money and I didn't want to leave home so the government let me stay."

Aizawa was angry he knew why Izuku was alone. The quirkless were weak and no one cares about them so the government saw Izuku as a waste of space. "Well I'm gonna take a shower then we can head out." "Huh oh yeah sure." Aizawa said snapping out of his thoughts.

* * *

Izuku finished his shower quick enough and soon they left the apartment arriving at the Aizawa residence. "Hey little listener how goes it." Yelled Hisashi through the door. "Good where's Nemuri." "Right here sorry I'm a mess I'm making katsudon." She called from the kitchen. When Izuku saw All Might he was weirded out. "Toshinori what are you doing here?" "Oh Aizawa invited me over said something about a surprise."

"Ok break it up I need to talk to Nemuri." Said Aizawa walking through.

* * *

Aizawa POV

"Ok Nemuri I got it cleared all I have to do is ask Izuku." "That's great what do you think he'll say?" Asked Nemuri. "Yes, I hope he deserves it." "Ok well I also have to say something before you ask him." She said. "What is it." "You'll see." she winked. Aizawa helped set the table while every one was talking. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits even him though he'd never admit it. This weird group was a family a close one at that too.

"So how goes training young Mydoria." Asked Toshinori. "It's great I can use my whole body now." The young boy said getting excited. "Wow already your exceeding my expectations." The skeleton man said with a thumbs up. "Ok let's eat dinner is served." As everyone served themselves Izuku stood up really quick. "Everyone can I please say something." The boy said getting everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to say that these past few years have not been easy then I met All might and I learned I could be a hero. I was so surprised when the next day erasurehead said the same thing." Izuku continued. "Where is he going with this." Aizawa thought. "Then you all took me in and treated me like family and I just want to say thank you. Thank you for everything." He said with tears in his eyes as he bowed.

All at once everyone at the table got to Izuku and just held him. Yes even Aizawa. "Kid your something special and never forget that." Aizawa said. "We love you so much." Nemuri cried. "Hey your a great kid." Toshinori complemented. Hisashi just screamed random but encouraging stuff.

"Ok I think it's time I tell you all something." Nemuri started as they got to their seats. "I'm pregnant with twins." There was quiet and then everything burst. Aizawa just got up and kissed his girlfriend. "Holy shit congratulations you too I'm gonna be an uncle." Hitachi screamed.

"Izuku we want you to be a part of the family we have the adoption papers you just have to agree." Aizawa said once again the whole room silent as they awaited Izuku's answer. "Say yes please kid." Aizawa prayed in his mind.

* * *

Izuku POV

They want me? No it's a trick they'll just kick me out. No Aizawa wouldn't do that and neither would Nemuri. "Yes." He decided. "what was that." Aizawa asked. "Yes." He yelled and jumped at the pair laughing with tears of joy. Everyone embraced again and they all sat down and finished eating. The next morning they went to make it official.

"Ok it's all settled you are now Izuku Aizawa under the care of Shouta Aizawa all of your funds are still yours to do with what you wish." The lady siad. "Would you like a picture to go with the event?" She asked. "Yes please." Izuku responded. They got a picture with Aizawa and Izuku first and then they got Hisashi, Nemuri, and Toshinori to join.

It was a happy occasion and they wanted everyone to join in. Soon the family would be bigger and Izuku and Aizawa would start school.

* * *

Nine months passed and Nemuri had two boys both completely different. The first one Naofumi had jet black hair and green eyes with a mischievous attitude and his brother Shouta looked and acted like his father always sleeping. Izuku had beefed up noticeably and was a whole foot taller standing at 6'1. He was up to 20% with his power to his amazement.

Today was the day of his entrance exams and he was standing at the gates. "Well this is it today I make both my parents proud."(both as in blood and adoption) He walked through the gates and walked down to the auditorium with his uncle explaining the rules. "Ok let me hear a yeah!" He shouted. "Yeah!" Izuku and one other brown haired round faced girl yelled.

"Thanks little listeners I'll be watching you guys now get on out their." Everyone got to the battlegrounds and soon the gates opened the only one to move was Izuku as he immediately charged one for all and started bashing robots.

Okay one over there oh and over there and hey this is easy he thought. Not to long later a giant robot came through and everyone started running. "Bunch of idiots didn't even check for hurt people." He heard someone scream and he rushed to her. It was that same girl from earlier. He had no time so he jumped and with a 100% in one of his arms he took it down.

Only suffering one dislocated arm he landed and got the girl out of the rubble. Soon he was hit on the head by a cane. "Sorry recovery girl I had to help her." Izuku said. "Yeah yeah just give me your arm." She said. "No I'm fine help uh-" he broke off not knowing her name. "Ochako Uraraka and thank you." She said with a small blush. "No way I don't need any thanks that's what heroes are for."

"Well bye." Izuku said running to his furious father. "If I ever see you do something that stupid again." Aizawa said with a warning tone. "Okay okay I get it." They left for home and Nemuri had heard about the incident grabbing Izuku like a baby. "Mom stop." He complained. "That's what you get for worrying me.

"Yeah well at least I met someone." He said. "Ooh was it a cute girl for my little zu-zu. "She asked dropping him. "Hm maybe well I have a lot to sleep off so goodnight." He said. He went to bed knowing he had a great family and drifted off.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know thanks and see you next time.**


End file.
